


Touch Wood

by merediana



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Charles sorrise civettuolo, appoggiò il bicchiere accanto alla scacchiera, si sporse verso Erik e, con voce suadente, chiese: «Credevi fosse una metafora?»«Charles!»«Un doppio senso?»«Esci...»«Non lo era...»«...dalla...»«Ma potrebbe.»«...mia...»«Dovrebbe, a dir la verità!»«...testa!»





	Touch Wood

  


«Puzzi!»  
Erik si voltò verso Charles, che era appena entrato nella stanza e già si dirigeva, come ogni sera, verso una bottiglia della sua (apparentemente infinita) riserva di scotch.  
«Lo so, amico mio, e non è molto gentile da parte tua farmelo notare.»  
«Lavati e sarò gentile» replicò Erik, tra le mani la regina bianca che avrebbe dovuto sistemare sulla scacchiera e sulle labbra l'inquietante parodia di un sorriso.  
«Già fatto» sospirò Charles. «Due volte.»  
«E ancora puzzi così?» chiese Erik lasciandosi cadere su quella che ormai considerava la sua poltrona. «Cosa diavolo hai fatto?»  
«Ho impregnato il legno.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Ho impregnato il legno» ripeté lentamente Charles, riempiendosi il bicchiere «Io e Hank stiamo preparando alcune cose per aiutare i ragazzi nel loro addestramento e io...» Charles fece ondeggiare la bottiglia verso Erik in un tacito invito che, però, l'altro non sembrò cogliere. «...ho impregnato il legno.»  
Erik si mosse a disagio sulla poltrona, il volto fattosi improvvisamente teso e lo sguardo ostinatamente puntato sulla scacchiera.  
«Erik?»  
«Iniziamo la partita, Charles?»  
«Ho usato un'oleoresina impregnante per impermeabilizzare dell'attrezzatura in legno.»  
«Ovviamente!» sbuffò Erik con aria di sufficienza. «Ora puoi per favore fare la tua solita e noiosa partita di donna?»  
Charles sorrise civettuolo, appoggiò il bicchiere accanto alla scacchiera, si sporse verso Erik e, con voce suadente, chiese: «Credevi fosse una metafora?»  
«Charles!»  
«Un doppio senso?»  
«Esci...»  
«Non lo era...»  
«...dalla...»  
«Ma potrebbe.»  
«...mia...»  
«Dovrebbe, a dir la verità!»  
«...testa!»  
Erik si alzò di scatto, facendo strisciare rumorosamente la poltrona sul pavimento.  
«Ti ho già detto di stare fuori dalla mia testa, Charles!» gli urlò contro. «Non farmelo ripetere!»  
«Ti prego di scusarmi, anche se...» Charles rimase seduto, un mezzo sorriso ironico sulle labbra e una calma imperturbabile che fece letteralmente digrignare i denti a Erik. «...dovresti proprio imparare a pensare a un volume un po' più basso, amico mio!»  
Il rumore fu assordante e improvviso: la porta si spalancò, andando a sbattere violentemente contro il muro; la maniglia passò - _volò_ \- a pochi centimetri dal volto di Charles, scompigliandogli i capelli e facendogli spalancare gli occhi, prima di andarsi a schiantare altrettanto violentemente contro la parete alle sue spalle.  
Erik si infilò una mano tra i capelli per portarli all'indietro, poi si avvicinò a Charles e si chinò lentamente su di lui, godendosi quell'espressione sorpresa così dannatamente difficile da provocare.  
«Buonanotte Charles!» gli sussurrò, rubando il suo bicchiere di scotch prima di voltarsi e uscire rapidamente dalla stanza.  
«Ora mi toccherà passare l'intera nottata ad aggiustare questa porta...» sospirò Charles col suo più irritante tono melodrammatico. «Probabilmente ne dovrò anche impregnare il legno...»  
Il rumore del bicchiere che s'infrangeva sul pavimento fu anch'esso assordante e improvviso, ma questa volta Charles non ne fu per niente sorpreso.

**Author's Note:**

> Quando sorellah ti dice che deve andare a impregnare il legno e la stupidità prende rapidamente il sopravvento.


End file.
